Vampire Diaries: Blood Noir
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: Ever wonder what happens in the rest of the world while Stefan and Damon are fighting over Elena.  Well lets just say Mystic Falls isn't the only town haunted by the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Ooh, Vampire Diaries. I came up with this idea while watching the season premiere. It's going to take place entirely in the Vampire Diaries universe, but none of the main characters are going to be in the story. Some of the secondary characters will make cameos, but that's it. The main characters are based upon me and my two best friends from high school. Point in fact, this story is dedicated to one of those friends, who tragically took his own life this past winter.

So, this will be a mature rated story, but I'll start it out tamer to try and hook some readers.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE CUSTOMARY INTRODUCTION<strong>

_Yekaterinburg, Russia - July 17, 1918_

_Anastasia rubbed at her eyes as she and her sisters filed down the stairs behind their parents, her little brother Alexei being carried gently down behind her by the family doctor. As they all settled into the semi-basement like room, her father asked for two chairs so that he and his wife might sit down as they waited until their transport arrived. Once the chairs arrived, Anastasia's mother, Alexandra sat upon one, while her father Nikolai sat in the other, motioning for Dr. Bothim to place Alexei on his lap. The half slumbering boy wiggled into his father's arms, placing his head in the cradle of the former Tsar's neck. Next to Anastasia, her elder sister Olga yawned, while Tatiana and Maria dozed against one another where they stood. Off a little to the side stood the family's still loyal servants._

_Several minutes passed before their jailor, Yakov Yurkovsky, descended into the cellar, armed gunman lingering in the stairwell._

"Nikolai Aleksandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you…_" The silence that followed that statement was thunderous. The former Tsar looked at his family, who were all wide awake now before looking back at his killer, unconsciously clutching his only son closer to him._

_"_What_?" Nikolai asked, disbelief obvious in his deep voice._

_Comrade Yurkovsky repeated the statement and motioned to the gunman on the stairs, who came into the room, weapons raised. Yakov drew his own pistol and aimed it at the family along with his men. Her father clutched Alexei tightly to him, turning his small head away from their executors. Beside him, the former Tsarina crossed herself while her daughters Olga, Tatiana, and Maria clutched one another. The servants started scrambling further back from the Romanov family and all the while Anastasia just stood their, staring numbly at Yurkovsky as he gave the order to fire._

**-o~O~o-**

Lebanon, Pennsylvania - Present Day

Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova blinked her eyes open as the SUV came to a complete stop. She looked around th car before returning her gaze to the window, looking out at the slate grey clouds and the sheets of pouring rain. Her driver finally came around the car and opened the door for her, offering her one hand while holding an umbrella with the other, shielding the former Russian Duchess from the rain. Accepting his hand, she stepped gracefully down onto the sidewalk and looked up at the old Bed and Breakfast that was going to be her new home for the remainder of her stay in town. The SUV behind the one she drove up in pulled to a stop and the driver and his passenger both got out to unload her luggage. Meanwhile, Anastasia, followed by her umbrella holder, walked up the porch toward the front door, which was being held open by a woman in her early sixties.

"Please, come in my dear." Mrs. Hart, the owner of the Bed and Breakfast said with a smile, stepping aside to allow her in. Anastasia smiled warmly at the old woman, stepping into the parlor-turned-reception area of the old house. "The rooms you asked for are all ready in one of the other houses. I just need you to fill out some forms and then I'll let you get settled." The beautiful Russian doll ceased her gazing around and turned to face Mrs. Hart, capturing old brown eyes were her steady, silver blue gaze.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Hart." Anastasia said clearly, the pupils of her eyes flexing, causing Mrs. Hart's to dilate as she repeated what was just said to her. Anastasia smiled and followed the old woman out of the first house and across the side street toward one of the other houses that comprised the Bed and Breakfast, Anastasia's attendants shielding both women from the rain while the others carried her luggage.

Once she and her luggage were all settled in her new room, Mrs. Hart gave Anastasia a key to the house and went back to the main house. Anastasia directed her "servants" on where to place her luggage before she had all of the leave.

All but one.

"_Open your collar_." she ordered him in Russian. The man's fingers automatically went to his throat, undoing the tie and top few buttons of his shirt, his eyes all the while staring vacantly forward. Focusing on his lovely and strong neck, she could feel the veins protruding along her cheekbones while her eyes darkened with blood. Her fangs descended. In a blur of motion, the vampiress lurched forward and sank her fangs into the man's neck.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael King fidgeted in his desk chair as he worked on his summer homework, glancing every few minutes out his bedroom window at the semi-darkened sky. It had rained all day and had just let up an hour ago, painting the sky an interesting shade of rosy orange through the storm dark clouds. After every glance out the window, he would look down at his watch before shuffling in his seat and attempting to get back to work. Several minutes later the entire process would repeat itself. Finally, after a few more repetitious glances (eight), Michael threw his pencil onto the desk and sighed, rubbing his face before stretching his arms toward the ceiling, leaning back in his chair.

Once his chair was firmly back on the ground, he pushed away from his desk and stood to his full six-foot plus height. Walking away from his desk, Michael went to his closet and pulled out a gym bag that was thrown carelessly onto the bed. As he was rooting through his closet for something to wear, his cell phone rang from his desk. In three quick strides, he reached his desk and picked up his phone, accepting the call and putting it to his ear.

"'Sup, dude?" he answered as he walked back over to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt that he scrutinized before placing it back on the hook.

"_Nothin' much_." his friend answered. "_Just getting ready for tonight_." A Pause. "_You_?"

"Same…" Michael responded. "Sorta. I'm actually picking out an outfit for tomorrow." He got an amused chuckle in response to that comment.

"_So, a bunch of us are going out to the mountains for tonight_." his friend said as Mike pulled off another shirt and placed it back on the hanger. "_You interested?"_

"I think I'll pass tonight, Jimmy." he answered. "Tomorrow's the first day of school so I think I'm gonna just go to the mansion." He finally found a shirt he deemed acceptable and folded it carefully, phone placed between his ear and shoulder, and placed it on the bed next to the duffel bag. "Maybe next month."

"_Suit yourself, dude_." Jimmy said over the phone. "_We'll catch a deer for ya_."

"I'll see you later, dude." Michael chuckled.

_"Later, bitch._"

Michael closed the call and tossed the phone toward the bed as he moved toward his dresser. Opening the top drawer he pulled out a pair of dark gray boxer shorts and a pair of black socks that were neatly bundled. Those ended up on the bed with the shirt, cell phone and gym bag. The bottom drawer was pulled open and jeans were moved aside before Michael found what he was looking for: a worn and old pair of khaki cargo shorts. These too were folded with care and placed atop the pile of clothes.

Grabbing the book bag sitting next to his bed, he placed the folded clothes within before picking up the abandoned books and homework from his desk and also placing them within the bag. Zipping the bag shut, he then reached over and grabbed his cell phone, placing it in a side pocket. Before he closed that, he reached over and snatched up his wallet from his bedside table, placing that in the pocket as well.

Satisfied that he had everything in his book bag, he then knelt beside his bed and reached under, pulling out a set of heavy steel chains and complicated pulleys. Heaving them up, he placed them within the open gym bag that sat ready for them. As he was zipping up the bag, he hunched in pain suddenly, letting out a growling moan. Once the pain had passed, he stood up and glanced again at his window, grimacing at the glimpse of the full moon that shown through the clouds. Grabbing the gym bag, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a small bag with a yellowish green plant inside. That was quickly placed within the gym bag as well. Taking one last glance around his room, he flipped the light switch before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Down stairs, he placed his gym bag by the door before heading into the kitchen where his mother and little brother were sitting at the dinner table, getting ready to eat.

"Hi honey, heading out?" his mother asked, looking at the book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Michael responded. "Last hoorah before school. Me and a bunch of the guys were gonna get together." As he spoke, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle fo water that was quickly placed in the side pocket of his bag.

"Well have fun." his mother said.

"I will, ma." the teen said, bending down to kiss his mother on the cheek. On his way out he ruffled his baby brother's hair, who was busy playing with his chicken nuggets. Grabbing his keys from the hall table, he hefted the gym ban and reached for the door… which opened before he could grab the handle. His step-father stepped through the door, loosening his tie as he did.

"Hey buddy." he said to Michael, who stepped aside to let him pass.

"Hey Tom."

"Heading out?"

"Yeah. Last night of freedom before my senior year." Michael informed him.

"Well, have fun." Thomas repeated his wife's earlier words, patting his step-son on the shoulder.

Once his step-father moved on, Michael was out of the door and throwing the gym bag into the bed of his pick-up truck. Sliding into the driver's seat with his book bag next to him, the young man placed the keys in the ignition and started the truck.

**-o~O~o-**

"Just sign right here." the woman behind the counter said, holding out a clipboard with some forms attached and a pen. The young man, his blond head bowed to the papers, signed his name on the dotted line at the bottom of the last page. Looking up, he smiled, flashing arctic white teeth that made the secretary's middle aged heart flutter. "Thank you, Mr…" she glanced at the signature on the paper as he handed it back to her. "Caminiti."

"Please," he interrupted her, his voice a raspy deep baritone. "Call me Alec." She smiled in return as he accepted his receipt and got out of line, making room for the customer behind him. A pair of black mirror aviators came out of his vintage leather jacket and slipped into place over his pretty baby blues. He exited the building into the partly-sunny day and made his way to the customer parking lot. Just ahead of him was a crowd of men, from young to old, who were gawking at an Audi R8 Spyder with its top up.

"Excuse me." he said, a faint smile playing on his lips as he shouldered his way through them to his car.

"This is your car?" one of the younger men asked him with disbelief.

"No." Alec answered him, turning to look at him as he pulled out his key chain and unlocked the driver's side door. The cheeky young blond pulled open the door and slid into the butter soft leather seat behind the driver's wheel, pulling the door closed behind him and ignoring the stunned looks of those gathered around his car. Alec placed the key into the ignition and turned, starting the car with a deep rumble. Smirking again at the looks on their faces, he reached over and flicked his finger across the lit screen of the iPod Touch that sat in its cradle, causing a random pop song to play. The cocky young man put his car in reverse and backed out of his parking space before putting it in gear.

"What the hell." he said to himself with a shrug of his shoulders before he switched gears very fast and roared out of the parking lot, leaving tire treads in his wake.

**-o~O~o-**

Anastasia dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a jewel embroidered kerchief while the men she had Compelled carried their unconscious friend out of her room and down to their vehicles. She closed the door behind them as they left and turned to her small mountain of suit cases and boxes, all containing her possessions. Opening the first box, she pulled out an old photograph. Like, before prohibition old. The photo was set in an expensive yet simple frame and contained her entire family as she had known them in 1918, before the fall of the Romanov family. They were all dressed to the nines - she, her mother, and her sisters all in exquisite gowns bedazzled with precious gems and her father and brother in formal military uniforms.

Alexei looked so handsome in his little uniform.

She smiled sadly at the picture for a second before she placed it on her vanity, turning to finish unpacking.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael pulled to a stop in the driveway of a large mansion half-covered in twisting ivy. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he popped open the driver's side door and slid out, turning back to grab his back pack. He reached into the bed of the truck and heaved out the gym bag effortlessly, kicking the cabin door closed before he made his way toward the mansion. Dropping the gym bag at his side, he reached a shaking hand out and pushed the doorbell. He stood there for a few moments, shaking out his arm to try and calm his nerves. Just as he was reaching for the doorbell again, the door was pulled open. A woman in a maid's uniform and an older gentleman leaning heavily on a cane stood on the threshold, looking at the twitching young man.

"Michael?" the older man said, motioning for the maid to leave with his free hand as he stared at the young man, surprise on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Whittemore." Michael answered sheepishly, ducking his head, a rather useless gesture as he towered over the old man. "Sorry I didn't call ahead of time, but I need to use the cellar."

"Of course, m'boy." Mr. Whittemore answered, stepping aside so that Michael could enter. "And I've told you young pups already to call me William."

"Yes sir."

Whittemore chuckled. "I'll leave you to go set up." The old man started limping away.

"Could you send someone to wake me up by seven?" the teen asked. "I've got school in the morning."

"Of course."

With that, Michael turned down one of the corridors and headed for the basement of the mansion. Once he closed the heavy steel door behind him, he descended the musty stairs down into the basement, taking another hallway once he was there, though this one was lined with cells of reinforced steel and iron. Picking out one half way down the corridor, he slipped his shoes off at the door as well as placing his book bag down before walking into the cell and tossing the gym bag toward the far wall. He quickly turned around and got the water bottle from his bag before he heaved the door shut behind him, listening to it lock menacingly

Rattling the door to make sure that it was locked, Michael pulled out the little bag of herbs from the side pocket of the gym bag. He quickly and deftly opened the bag and pulled out a small portion, which he slipped into the top of the water bottle, shaking it vigorously to mix it up. Removing his hand from the opening, he brought it to his lips and paused. With a grimace, he pulled the bottle the rest of the way and took a gulp, choking almost immediately after it passed his lips. The pain of the elixir was so strong it brought him to his knees. Still coughing, he returned the cap to the bottle and let it fall, rolling away across the dirt floor Standing back up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, messing up his shaggy auburn red curls and revealing a powerfully muscular chest. Michael pulled out the chains from the bag and began setting them up around the room on various hooks.

Double checking all his equipment, he nodded to himself before shedding all of his clothes with the exception of his boxers. Once bare, he wrapped his arms, legs, neck and waist with the heavy chains before hooking them up to the pulleys. He took another deep breath.

"Let's get this over with."

**-o~O~o-**

Alec pulled out of the overgrown trees and into the rough gravel driveway that led to a large manor house in serious disrepair. Most of the windows were smashed out and boarded up. Half of the large garage attached to it's right was caved in, as was part of the wrap around porch. Most of the front of the house and the boards over the windows was covered with gang graffiti. The green house sitting just behind the house was overgrown, with the plants growing out of the shattered holes in the glass. And about twenty feet further back was the burnt out remains of an old stone church, that only had half of one wall and even less of another still standing.

The blond stopped before the front steps that led up to the aforementioned porch of the large manor and turned off his sports car. Removing the keys from the ignition, Alec grabbed his messenger bag from the passenger seat and exited his vehicle.

"Home, sweet home." he said to himself, looking up at the crumbling façade. He slung the bag's strap over his shoulder and proceeded to walk up the front steps toward the front door with its peeling pain. Alec fitted the old fashioned key into the lock and turned it, successfully unlocking the door to his new home. He paused halfway over the threshold, looking at the pain chips that stubbornly clung to the weather stained wood. "I don't like this color." he spoke aloud, tilting his head slightly as he observed the door. "At all." He raised his free hand and wiggled his fingers before tapping the door, which instantly turned a rich, blue violet color that stood out drastically against the rest of the house.

"Much better."

Right inside the door was a small room with a coat rack hanging lopsided on the wall and a small bench with two of its legs broken off. The young man slid his leather jacket off and hung it on one of the tarnished gold hooks before he opened the next door and entered the large parlor. A few steps into the darkness and the door closed automatically behind him while hundreds of candles flickered into life all around the room on all sorts of surfaces. There was even an old fashioned chandelier that hung from the ceiling, it's tiny crystals dancing with the captured light of the candles that crowned it. The old leather satchel-slash-messenger bag that hung from his shoulder was unceremoniously dropped onto a large wooden kitchen that sat in the room, which was piled with several old and weathered books and dotted with a dozen lit pillar candles.

With a deep sigh, Alec walked over and sank sideways into a plush arm chair, letting his jean clad legs dangle over the arm. Another sigh, this one contented, escaped his lips as he settled deeply into the cushions, his eyes closing as his biker boots were kicked off to thud softly on the rug. Alec just enjoyed the silence for a few moments before a faint howl split the night. The young warlock cracked open one eye and looked out the floor to ceiling window at the back of the house (that he had just had installed) and saw the full moon flash brightly through the clouds. Alec smiled to himself as he closed his eyes again, a chorus of howls answering the first one.

"I think I'm gonna like this town."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note<strong>: So, now that the three main characters were introduced, I can elaborate further. Me and my two best friends in high school were the holy trinity of genres like this. Brit was obsessed with vampires, James knew everything about werewolves, and I was the witch expert. Hence the three main characters. It also helped because I'm a giant 'mo, James was bisexual, and Brit was straight... so I see a love triangle for my story that fits with The Vampire Diaries.

Also, reviews are my drug of choice, so please supply me. I'd like to know if I'm doing a good job with this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: "From Russia With Love"**

_Yekaterinburg, Russia - July 18, 1918_

_The soldiers and mercenaries that had executed the Romanov family the night previous were laughing and joking with one another from where they sat around a campfire, showing off their new treasures. Treasures pilfered from the corpses of the Royal family. A few of the brutes were even bragging about what they had done with the still warm bodies of the Romanov daughters… loudly._

_One of the men got up to go relieve himself just beyond the tree line, tossing jokes back at his comrades. While he was away, his friends were wondering aloud how much their stolen treasures would be worth back home. As they conversed, one of them looked up, thinking he had seen something flit through the darkness between the trees. Excusing himself, he got up from his seat and moved toward the trees, ignoring the taunting jokes being tossed his way by those still sitting around the campfire. Just at the edge of the tree line did he stop, seeing something in the blackness._

"_Boris?" he called into the shadows, half submerged in the gloom himself as he moved forward. He saw a smear of blood on one of the trees and immediately drew his pistol, hearing his comrades draw their weapons as well, all sounds of mirth now gone. The man by the woods turned to shout something at his fellows when he was suddenly ripped bodily into the blackness, a startled shout the last thing they heard from him. Until the screams._

"_Maxim!" Yakov shouted into the abyss, standing up along with his men. In response, Maxim's lifeless body was thrown from the shadows to land on the camp fire. Several of the men started swearing in Russian while they all opened fired, shooting at the aged trees. Instead of assisting his men, Yakov turned to run, mainly because of the child-like face of whatever beast flitted ghost-like through the trees. It was impossible. They were dead._

_So Comrade Yakov ran for his life, trying to put as much distance between him and his men, doing his best to ignore their frightened and dying screams. He got out of sight of the campfire and around a hill, heading toward his military jeep, which was parked nearby. Suddenly, his shadow leapt and stretched before him, causing him to whip his head around instinctively and discover flames shooting into the sky. Pushing it out of his mind, he turned to continue running, only to find himself face to face with the now hauntingly beautiful Anastasia, a trickle of some soldier's blood running from the corner of her sensual mouth._

"_Anastasia." Yakov started to rasp out, only to have the former Grand Duchess lash out and strike him in the chest, sending him flying backward about a dozen feet. The second he regained his breath, he sat up, pistol drawn, only to discover that she was no longer there. Blood pounding in his ears, he scrambled to his feet. Halfway up, Alexei Romanov stood before him, with his innocent face smeared messily with the blood of his murderers. Still crouched down, Yakov brought his pistol up to bear, only to find the demon-child gone, just like his sister. Pistol still in hand, he stood to his full height, barrel of his gun swinging outward. Before he could swivel in a full circle, a tiny hand clamped onto his wrist and squeezed with unnatural strength, snapping bones. Yakov cried out as his wrist broke under the pressure and his pistol dropped to the dirt. A yank pulled the older Russian down to his knees before a shove to his chest sent him sprawling._

_As he lay on his back, he saw Anastasia approach from his right side. A slight pressure on his thighs alerted him to little Alexei, who was crawling up Yakov's torso, his fangs bared. Anastasia knelt by his side, her own fangs sliding out as he eyes filled with blood. Yakov immediately tried to ramble of an explanation, or even beg for his life, but Alexei's small hand covered his mouth, cutting off any pleas he might have uttered._

"_Shhhh." the macabre angel that was Alexei whispered softly as his mouth neared his executor's throat._

"_The last thing we saw in our human life was your face." Anastasia said, lowering herself to the other side of his strong neck. "It's only fitting that the last thing you see is ours." And with those final words, the Romanov siblings struck._

**-o~O~o-**

Anastasia awoke with a start, bolting upright in her expansive bed. Her chest heaved with unnecessary breathes as she struggled to pull herself out of her nightmare. Once she finally regained her composure, she reached over toward her beside table and swatted the infernal alarm clock, silencing the shrill beeping. With another unneeded breath, she threw the heavy comforter aside and swung her long, slender, and bare legs over the side of the bed, letting her toes sink and curl into the exquisitely soft carpet. She exhaled that needless breath and padded barefoot across the room, with it's beautiful cobalt blue painted walls and into the magnificent en suite bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the entirely glass enclosed shower with a towel wrapped snugly around her, from arm pit to mid thigh, a cloud of steam swirling ethereally around her slender frame. Snatching another towel from the rack, the one hundred plus year old teenager started wringing out and drying her waist length hair. Once she deemed it dry enough, she lay that towel on the sink counter of her bathroom before heading back out to her bedroom, making a beeline straight for the massive closet. The first thing she pulled forth from said closet, was a bottle of blood from the mini-fridge she had hidden in the back. Unscrewing the cap, she took a long swig as she started to flip through the various outfits she had hanging on the rails. One in particular caught her eye, and she smiled in victory as she pulled it out to take a closer look.

Nearly an hour later, Anastasia was applying the final touches of her make-up to make her look absolutely perfect for her first day of school in a new town. With a finishing sweep of smoky eye-liner around her silver-gray eyes, she put the pencil down and smiled at her reflection in the antique vanity mirror. Satisfied that she looked utterly perfect, she reached over and plucked the bottle of blood from the table and downed the rest of it, smacking her burgundy lips once she had finished. Standing up from the small chair before her vanity, she marched over to the full length mirror that stood next to the closet. She spun around and observed herself, congratulating herself on her choice of her outfit.

A long sleeved cream colored dress trimmed in gold that ended at mid thigh accessorized with ankle high golden stiletto pumps, two metallic gold feather earrings and golden nails. The piece that brought it all together was a small golden locket set with a beautiful blue stone that hung around her neck to settle in the hollow of her throat. A predatory smile donned her lips as she grabbed her messenger bag from the bed and danced out the door.

**-o~O~o-**

Cold.

That was always the first thing he noticed the morning after a transformation, how cold he was. He suspected it might have something to do with how hot his body temperature runs the week up to the full moon. Or maybe it was waking up without any clothes in a damp basement. Who knows, maybe it was both. The point was he was cold.

Immediately after that first realization was usually when the pain kicked in. Not the agonizing wish-you-were-dead pain associated with the transformation, but that full body ache that comes after a rather vigorous work out that has pushed the body too far. It hurt just to move.

Michael groaned and attempted to open his eyes, only to immediately clamp them shut against the blinding light. It wasn't really blinding, point-in-fact it was probably very dim, but this close to shifting back, all his senses were heightened… dramatically. It was God's way of fun of them. Werewolves that is. Not only was the transformation itself the most painful experience that hurt on levels unfathomable to man, but the next day they all had to deal with the supernatural equivalent to one kick-ass hangover. Tasting cold dirt in his mouth, Michael forces his magnificently built upper body off the ground so he could spit out the foul tasting substance.

"Well, that was sexy." a deep, female voice sounded from the open door to the dungeon-like room. Groaning in a mixture of pain and exhaustion, Michael forced himself to sit up, the heavy chains rattling from where they were still draped around him. Once seated upright, though still hunched over, he cocked his head toward the door and cracked his eyes open, maneuvering the chains to protect his decency (aka covering his impressive junk.)

"Morning Alyce." he mumbled sleepily, heaving a shackled wrist toward his face so he could rub at his eye and actually look at the woman in her mid-twenties. Alyce chuckled softly and moved into the room. She crouched down by the young man and started to unlock and unravel the chains, leaving him bare and smeared with dirt (and other bodily fluids.)

"Your clothes are in the bathroom, honey." Alyce said kindly, once the last of the chains were off. "We'll have breakfast ready when you're clean." she ruffled his mop of dark auburn curls before standing up and leaving the room, giving Michael some privacy.

**-o~O~o-**

Who turned on the damn lights?

That was Alec's first internal question as he swam back to the land of consciousness from the ocean of dreams. He attempted to squeeze his eyes shut tighter and block it out, but the light was relentless in its radiance. Growling grumpily, Alec gestured with one arm lazily and muttered something ("_Sutos Incendia_.") in a language that sounded like Latin, but not quite. When the light didn't go out as was the desired effect of the spell, he frowned, eyes still closed. Cracking open his violet blue eyes to see what the problem was, he was greeted with Mr. Sunshine, who was seriously all up in his grill.

"Ugh." Alec groaned, rolling over to lay uncomfortably on his other side, facing away from the sun. Unfortunately, sleep would not come back because his nose was smashed up against the back of the arm chair he had fallen asleep in. also the arm of said chair was digging painfully into his side as the pillow had fallen to the floor sometime during the night. And, just to be absolutely certain he would not fall back asleep, a flock of birds began to sing. Loudly. Right next to his window.

"Alright, I'm up!" he shouted, chucking the pillow at one of the boarded windows where it sounded with a muffled thud. The sound of numerous started wings beating rapidly answered him as the birds all took off. The now fully awake young man smirked at his small victory before yawning, stretching, and swinging his bare feet onto the faded carpet. Rubbing sleepily at his left eye, he stood up and moved slowly toward the large wooden table he had thrown his bag on the night before. Rummaging through his bag, he found his iPhone and pushed the button at the bottom to light the screen with its provocative background. Those gorgeous blue eyes widened as he saw how late it was.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, throwing the phone back on the table before dashing toward the wide staircase that ran along the wall, tearing off his shirt as he took the stairs. By the time he bounced down the hall and into the master bedroom (which had no hint of decay like the rest of the house) he was hopping on one leg, trying to get out of his jeans while still moving. Once the clothes were off, new ones took their place. White Emporio Armani boxer briefs that fit like a second skin, a pair of off-white, faded and worn soft Calvin Klein khaki pants that were a size too big and held up by a black leather belt covered his lower half. A pair of plain white socks that came to his ankle slid over his feet, which were quickly covered by a pair of black stripped white Reeboks. The finishing piece was a pure white John Varvatos t-shirt that showed off his athletic torso nicely. Yes, he was a label queen, so sue him.

Picking up a rosary made of red and white stones, he slipped it over his head and draped it around his neck, the crucifix resting just below his chest. Smiling at his reflection in the mirror over his dresser, he headed toward the door, not seeing the sultry-looking young woman in a torn and tattered red gown lounging on his unused bed.

Out the door he went after that, poking his head back in to frown at the room. Taking a breath, he quickly blew it out and watched as the room turned a vibrant red. Trademark smirk donning his handsome face, he left the room and bounded back down the stairs and into the parlor. He slithered between the furniture and reached the table, pocketing his iPhone and grabbing the open tome lying next to his bag, tossing it in before the satchel was slung carelessly over his shoulder.

**-o~O~o-**

The red-headed werewolf stepped up to the large counter sink, his towel draped over his damp hair the cargo shorts he had picked out the day before slung low on his hips. He rubbed the towel vigorously over his hair to draw out the excess moisture, the muscles in his arms flexing as he did so. Satisfied that his hair was dry enough, he tossed the towel to the side, letting it rest on the counter as he went about inspecting his appearance, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, a quick shave, etc.

Picking the towel up again, he wiped the remaining water and shaving cream from his neck and chest before tossing it in the laundry bin without so much as a glance. With that done, he slipped on his socks and black sneakers, than moved swiftly toward the door where the black button down shirt he picked out previously was hanging on a hanger. Taking if off said hanger, he slipped it on over his bare skin and buttoned it, leaving several buttons at either end open, revealing taunting glimpses of his lower abs and a wide swath of his powerful upper chest, on which rested a silver medallion of Saint Columbanus. Once the buttons were fastened, the sleeves were expertly rolled up to expose muscular forearms.

Turning back to the mirror to observe his reflection, he adjusted the collar of his shirt and brushed his still slightly damp hair back and our of his face. Satisfied with his appearance, he exited the basement bathroom and proceeded toward the stairs that led up into the mansion proper, snagging his bag from the base of the stairs. A quick trip through the halls led him to the kitchen where there was already a plate piled with eggs and bacon waiting for him. With a quick 'good morning' to Mr. Whittemore and the maids, Michael sat down and wolfed down his breakfast, going back for seconds and finishing those in under five minutes.

Heaving his book bag over his shoulder, he stood up, towering over everyone else in the kitchen.

"Thank you for breakfast." he said to Alyce, who was busy doing some of the dishes and only waved a wet hand in response.

"Have a good day at school, m'boy." Mr. Whittemore said from where he was reading the paper at the head of the table.

"Thanks, Mr. William."

The old man chuckled at this as Michael left the room.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael pulled his pick up truck into the student parking lot, picking a random space between a red Jeep and a blue Prius. Grabbing his book bag from the passenger seat, he pocketed his keys and exited the truck, locking the door behind him. Weaving in and out of both vehicles and students catching up on their summer vacations, Michael proceeded toward the three ring circles that was his school.

"Hey! Mikey!"

Michael paused and looked to his left, where a small group of young men and one young woman were approaching.

"'Sup, Jimmy?" Mike said, doing the bro-hug with a leanly built young man with dark hair and green eyes partially obscured by glasses. The young woman shoved Jimmy out of the way before he could answer and full on hugged the tall red head, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Angela." he returned the hug and smiled down at the petite girl.

"We missed you last night." she said, tucking a golden blond curl behind her ear. Michael just shrugged in response, high-fiving one of the other guys (an Asian-American) and bumped fists with the last (African-American) was the closest in height to the red head.

"I'm diggin' the do, Sam."

The African American boy flashed a smile that was all the whiter being set in the darkness of his face. He shook his head like a dog for effect, causing his shoulder length corn rows to whip around his head, the beads at the end clacking together noisily. Once they settled, Samuel ran a hand over his crown, pushing them out of his face and back into place.

"Thought I'd try a new look." he responded, his voice a deep rumble.

As they continued to catch up about their summer vacations, a gorgeous young woman walked through the parking lot from where she parked her Navigator, attracting many stares of both open lust and barely concealed envy. All in unison, the five werewolves paused in their conversation and turned to watch the new girl strut toward the door of the school. No one could take their eyes off of her, not even as an expensive sports car roared into the parking lot. The first to recover was the Asian-American werewolf, who darted forward to hold the door open for the new girl.

"Smooth, Jericho, smooth." Angela said softly under her breath, smirking slightly. The new girl paused by the door.

"Oh, thank you." she said to him. "But you didn't have to."

"It's no trouble at all." Jericho responded. She smiled, flashing her pearly whites, but before she could pass through the door, a young man in a white t-shirt brushed past, bumping her shoulder as he went.

"Hey!" Jericho started to protest, causing him to stop and turn to look at the two of them.

"That was extremely rude." Anastasia said, putting one hand on her cocked hip. In response the young man smiled and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing those haunting blue eyes.

"Bite me." Alec responded, his smile growing even wider at how rigid Anastasia now stood. With a small under-the-breath snort, Alec turned away and proceeded down the glass hallway toward the main office, leaving Anastasia and Jericho just standing there with the door hanging open.

**-o~O~o-**

He and his small group of friends made their way through the crowded hallways, bombarded on all sides by the noisy conversations of the student body. After a few minutes of slow progress through the halls, the five eventually reached their homeroom just as the warning bell rang. They quickly took seats in the back of the classroom as they other students began to rush in before they were late. Sitting in one of the seats in the front of the classroom was the rude young man from the parking lot, trademark smirk already in place.

As the class settled into their seats in time for the final bell, the gorgeous young woman from that morning walked in, sheet of paper in her hand.

"Alright, alright, lets everyone settle down." Mr. Chamberlain, their homeroom teacher said, hands out as he stood from behind his desk. "Before we get into what you've all done over the summer, we have two new students to add to our numbers this year." He motioned for both of them to stand before the class. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Ladies first." Anastasia said, turning to face the blond teen with a snarky look. The class chuckled at that comment.

"Oh no, age before beauty, grandma." Alec returned with a flourished gesture, smart ass grin still in place. That comment earned a glare from the vampire.

"Settle down now." Mr. Chamberlain repeated, causing the snickers to die down. He turned to face the new students, disapproving look on his face. The two locked eyes for a split second before Alec stepped back, giving her the floor. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Anastasia Nazarova." She said with no hint of an accent to betray her Russian heritage. "I'm originally from Moscow but moved to the United States with my brother several years ago. Other than that, I don't really know what you want to know." With those words, she nodded slightly and moved to sit in her seat, aware that every male's eyes were on her… including Mr. Chamberlain's. Once she was seated, everyone turned to look at the other new student.

"Hi, I'm Alexander, but everyone just calls me Alec."

"Like Smart Alec?" Anastasia said under her breath, earning a small chuckle from those around her and a tiny smile from Alec. "I'm originally from New Salem, California. My parents died not that long ago in a car accident and I've decided to come to the East Coast to finish school and start fresh." An awkward silence followed that introduction as several students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "I also like chick flicks, Italian food, and long walks on the beach…" he looked at Anastasia "… by moonlight." This succeeded in lightening the mood, getting several strained laughs in response.

"Can I ask why Lebanon?" Mr. Chamberlain asked as Alec moved toward his seat. At the young man's puzzled expression, the teacher continued. "Why'd you chose Lebanon as a place to live and go to school?"

"It's a nice, quiet town with a rich history." Alec responded. "And it reminded me of home." Throughout that exchange, Michael and his friends watched the young man, their preternatural senses focused in on Alec's heartbeat.

He was lying.

**-o~O~o-**

The day flew by relatively quickly as everyone caught up on their summer vacations and memorizing their schedules and classes. When the final bell of the day rang at last, the students rushed from the school, hoping on the bus, beginning the long walk home, or heading over to their own vehicles.

At the edge of the parking lot, Alec was approaching his Spyder when he heard someone cough behind him. He paused, keys in hand and turned to look over his shoulder. Seeing no one there, he frowned before turning back to his car and finding himself face to face with Anastasia, a serious expression on her lovely face. Alec jerked back slightly in surprise before he readjusted the strap of his satchel.

"Anastasia, right?" Alec asked, getting not even so much as a blink in response. "Is there something I can help you with?" Still nothing. "Okay then, I'll see you later." He moved to go pas her, only to have her small hand give an unnaturally strong shove, which sent Alec back a few steps. He looked up at her, arms out and face set in a 'WTF' expression.

"What are you playing at?" Anastasia asked venomously, voice barely above a whisper, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why the comments? The hints? What do you want?" Alec stared at her, locking eyes, indigo with silver. Without warning, Alec cracked a mocking smile, barely suppressing his laughter. "Do not mock me!"

"You want me to stand here and pretend I don't know what you are?" he asked her suddenly, stopping whatever she was about to say. "To sand here and pretend I don't know you're a vampire."

Quick as a viper, Anastasia's hand lashed out and enclosed around his throat, perfectly manicured nails digging into the smooth skin of his neck. The beautiful mask Anastasia had worn for everyone for decades slipped away and her true façade slid into place. That's not to say she wasn't still beautiful, just in the way of a wild animal. Stunning and exotic, but dangerous. She was all of those as she lifted him easily off the ground, eyes darkening with blood, fangs bared, and veins protruding against her nearly translucent skin. Alec's bag now lay on the pavement along with his car keys as both hands went to her wrist in a futile attempt to break her grip. She increased the pressure, drawing out a choking gasp from his lips. Giving up on trying to overpower her physically, he turned to his other talents, relaxing in her grip and turning his baby blues toward her.

A few seconds later and Anastasia's monster face crumpled as she released him, quickly as if he were on fire. Both hands came to either side of her head as she opened her mouth to groan in pain, her knees buckling. Alec regained his feet, right hand going to massage his bruised throat as he struggled not to choke as he drew in breath, his glare still fixed firmly on the vampire who was wilted in pain. After a few gasped breaths, Alec snatched his keys and bag from the ground before standing to his full height.

"That is your first and only warning." he rasped out, still pining her to the ground with his gaze. "You try something like that again, or try to retaliate to this, and I'll end you." He walked around her and opened the door to his car, throwing his bag onto the passenger seat. "To quote the great River Tamm '_I can kill you with my brain.'_" With those words, he got into his car and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the vampiress to struggle to her feet as the effects of the spell wore off.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael parted ways with his friends and made his way over to his truck, narrowly missing getting hit by a flashy sports car that was in a hurry to leave. He looked over to where the car had originated from and saw the new girl Anastasia getting unsteadily to her feet and wobbling over to her Navigator. She hopped into the vehicle and slammed the door shut behind her before she too took off out of the parking lot. It was then that the faint scent of blood finally hit Michael from the direction Anastasia had just come from. He frowned in confusion as she drove past him, putting a pair of designer sunglasses over her strangely dark eyes as she rolled past.

**-o~O~o-**

The twenty something couple drove down the back-country road not far from the city of Lebanon, laughing as some crude joke while the radio played softly in the background. As they rounded a bend in the darkness, the girl shouted for her boyfriend to watch out. Their vehicle screeched to a sudden halt before a young woman sobbing in the road, her arms out to signal for help.

"Don't go." the girlfriend said, clutching at his arm as he motioned to leave the car.

"She might need help." he reasoned. "I'll be fine." he reassured her, giving her a quick kiss before he exited the vehicle. The sobbing young woman quickly grabbed his arm and began to pull him further up the road where a car was crashed in a ditch, steam coming out form under the hood.

"My boyfriend needs help." the distressed woman sobbed. "He's stuck and he won't wake up." The boyfriend started to jog up the road toward the crash.

"What happened?" he asked as they moved forward.

"We were coming around the corner when this deer just came out of nowhere." she managed to say chokingly. "We swerved and ended up in the ditch. Please help him!" They finally reached the car and the boyfriend slid down the small embankment toward the car, reaching the driver's side door. Peering through the cracked glass, he frowned in confusion.

Lady, there's no one in here." he said, standing up straight.

"I know." came the husky reply, her voice no longer shaking. Boyfriend's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, horror-movie style, afraid of what he might see. The formerly distraught young woman stood above him on the embankment, looking down at him with a sinister smirk and dead eyes. Before his eyes that lovely face contorted into that of a monster, with bloody eyes, veins tracing her cheeks like spider webs, and deadly looking ivory fangs. With an inhuman snarl, she launched herself at him, her fangs easily sinking into his throat, cutting off his scream.

Back at the car, the girlfriend opened the door and poked her head out, eyes trained on where she saw both her boyfriend and the distraught girl disappear. She called out for him.

"Lover boy's dead by now, sweetheart."

The frightened young woman whirled around toward the voice and was met with a tall young man with his vampire face on. Without any hesitation or warning, he struck and took her right there against the car.

Once the man was drained, the female vampire climbed out of the ditch and calmly walked back down the road, where the companion was finishing his meal. When he too had finished, he tossed her corpse aside and turned to face her. They met in a sloppy kiss, sharing the blood of their victims. Pulling away, she giggled when he licked at a trail of blood starting from the hollow of her throat, up her long neck, her chin, and finally stopping to nip at her lips.

"This town is gonna be fun." he whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Typical disclaimer crap that I ignored in the first chapter. Speaking of which, I changed a few things in the first chapter to better suit my story. This story will attempt to run parallel to the actual show, though I may slip up occasionally. Anyway, the house the character Alec lives in is based off of the abandoned house in the Secret Circle... with some sparkle of course. And I live in Lebanon, Pennsylvania, so the three ring circus of a high school is the truth. My old high school is actually three circular buildings. Other than that, I would love to know what people think so please review.<p>

... seriously... review. If you don't, I might die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Not**e: Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated, but work and my personal life have kept me away. Plus the Vampire Diaries is on winter break, so my inspiration has left me. Thankfully I've written down my ideas so that I may continue through December when I'm not working myself to death. Another note is that the house that the character Alexander lives in, I've mixed it up between the abandoned house from the Secret Circle, and the Murder House from American Horror Story (which, how awesome is that show!) Anyway, I'm introducing some of the villains in this chapter so pretty soon we'll get to the sex and violence part of my story, which will up the rating to a solid M. You've been warned.

Also, I have not had a beta for this, so any mistakes are mine and can be reported to me... with disdain if you so wish.

* * *

><p><strong>VAMPIRE DIARIES: BLOOD NOIR<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE: "Something Wicked This Way Comes"**

"Did you hear about that couple they found up on Old State Drive?" Jimmy asked Michael as they moved slowly through the lunch line. The giant red-head turned to look at his best friend who was polishing his glasses before perching them once more on his nose. He caught his friend's wide eyed look and continued. "Yeah, some couple from the college was found mauled to death by some sort of wild animal a mile or so out of town." Michael's brow furrowed together in a silent question. "It wasn't any of us." Jimmy clarified.

"How long ago did it happen?" Mikey asked quietly, instinctively lowering his voice so as not to be overheard by their classmates.

"A day, maybe two." the smaller young man replied. "That's why I know it wasn't any of us. The full moon was almost a week ago." Michael nodded in silent agreement. "The thing is, they weren't really ripped apart or anything. Just all bitten up."

"How do you know all this?" asked Michael.

"Hello, my grandpa is one of the town elders, and my dad is the alpha of our pack." Jimmy pointed out. "I was at home last night when the sheriff came by." He paid for his lunch and moved out of the line with Michael. "He was going around asking all of the town families if any of _us _were involved." He paused to wait for Michael as he grabbed some utensils before they moved toward their usual table. "Even if the lunar cycle was right, it couldn't have been us. We were all up in the mountains and you were in one of the cells, right?"

"Yeah, I was on full lock down." Michael verified. "Do we even know who they were? The victims, I mean."

"No, just a couple of college kids." Jimmy clarified as they sat down. "But the sheriff did say something else. Apparently there wasn't a whole lot of blood for the level of carnage at the site."

"Weird." Michael said, sitting opposite his friend. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before continuing. "You don't think it was a vampire do you?"

"Nah." Jimmy said, taking a large bit of his pizza. "They tend to stick closer to big cities." He chewed his bite for a few seconds before continuing with his mouth full. "Besides, what vampire would be stupid enough to come and cause trouble in a town run by werewolves." Michael laughed as he dug into his salad.

"Point taken." he rumbled.

"Dude, how are you so big when all you eat is that rabbit food?" Jimmy asked, tearing into his second slice of pizza.

"Are you jealous of my girlish figure?" Michael teased, taking another bite.

Across the cafeteria, sitting by herself, Anastasia had her eyes (and ears) trained on the conversation between the two males. Her silver eyes flickered to the female and two other males who completed the group as they sat down at Michael's table. Was this really the best town to pretend to play human, even if only for a little while? First the confrontation with the witch, and now a pack of werewolves. Not to mention that another vampire may be hanging around. The Russian vampire frowned and took a sip from her 'water' bottle before taking a bite of her apple.

**-o~O~o-**

As school let out for the day, Anastasia walked calmly down the steps that led from the school to the student parking lot, letting all the other students race by her toward their cars. As she waited for a few cars to crawl past on their way off campus, a deep voice called out her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the tall and muscular red head Michael, maneuver his way around a group of chattering freshmen girls to reach her.

"Michael, right?" she asked, even though she knew it was his name.

"Yeah." he responded, flashing her a sweet smile. "Look, not to be creepy or too forward, but are you doing anything this Saturday night?"

"Not that I can think of." Anastasia said with a smile of her own. "Why?"

"Well, we have this tradition of a party the first Saturday of the school year. A sort of back-to-school rave." He explained, adjusting his back pack absentmindedly "Just wanted to know if maybe you'd be interested in going or not? I could introduce you to everybody, so that you don't have to feel like a total stranger." He paused and quickly rectified himself. "Not that you'd be under any obligation to hang around me for the whole night. I'm pretty sure you'd be great at making new friends and all that, but - "

"I'd love to go." Anastasia interrupted, taking pity on him. "Sounds like fun."

"Great." his brilliant white smile grew wider. "I'll give you direction to where it's at tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said, smile still firmly in place.

"It's a date." she said as she began to move toward her car, flashing him a departing smile.

Michael watched as she neared her Navigator before he headed over to his pick-up truck, seeing Sam and Jericho climb into the open topped Jeep parked along side it.

"Scamming after the new girl." Sam said from the driver's side as Michael unlocked his car.

"During the first week." Jericho laughed. "You move fast, don't you?"

"You sly dog." Sam teased.

In response to their friendly taunting, Michael flipped both of them the bird and climbed into the cabin of his truck, smiling while his friends laughed.

Across the parking lot, Anastasia watched this small exchange with a small smile upon her lips, unaware of the coffee black eyes that watched her from the trees that bordered the back of the school. The young man adjusted the leather jacket he had stolen from the corpse of the college boy the other night while watching the female vampire open her car door before pausing. A sly smile spread across his face. With the feeling of eyes burning holes in her back, Anastasia slowly moved her gaze around the parking lot, taking in the students and teachers getting into their vehicles. Not seeing anyone looking in her direction, she turned her eyes to the trees, sliding her gaze right over the empty spot her watcher had just been observing from. Shaking her head and passing off the feeling as nerves from the conversation she had "overheard" at lunch, she threw her bag into the passenger seat of her car. Laughing it off, she climbed into her SUV and eased her way out of the parking lot. As she passed by the school, the shadow-stalker stood up from his crouch and peered down at her passing vehicle. He smirked again and looked over at the freshmen that were looking up at him on the lip of the roof. The leafy branches of a nearby tree moved to obscure him for a slit second on account of the breeze. When they moved back into place, they young man was gone.

**-o~O~o-**

Repeating the shadow spell silently in his head, Alec slipped silently and unnoticed into the cool and shining tomb that was the city morgue using the faint light from a small desk lamp against the far wall. Walking past one of the counters littered with medical instruments of the morbid variety, he pulled a pair of those gloves that the police wore at crime scenes out of a box and slipped them on with a little difficulty. Once they were on completely, Alec moved over toward the desk and began to sort through the paperwork laying there until he found the autopsy report of the two college kids that were murdered the other night. (What? News travels fast in this town.) Finding the right papers, he began to flip through them while moving back over to the wall where the bodies were stored. Popping one of the doors open, he slid out the slab and pulled back the sheet covering the corpse. It was the male half of the couple. Alec looked down at the body, which was mostly intact aside from some serious bites on the neck and the crook of his right arm.

"Nice pecs." Alec said aloud as he gave the body the once over before he moved in to examine the bite marks. Using his gloved hands, he moved the head to the side to get a closer look at the severity of the bite. His handsome features were marred by a grimace as he saw the bite and how whatever had bitten h im tore deep into the throat, exposing bone. Straightening up, he flipped back a few pages and read some of the coroner's notes. He huffed noisily through the nose when he read over the chicken scratch that stated something about there being almost no blood in the body. "Of course." he muttered to himself as he moved to check out the other body.

As he was observing the wounds on the female corpse, he heard loud voices arguing close by. Very close by. His head snapped up as the first pair of doors were opened , his violet blue eyes wide. The second pair of door were thrust open by a man in a rumpled suit, who flipped the light switch and illuminated the empty room with bright, artificial light.

"John! John, you can't be in here!" the coroner shouted at the disheveled man who was moving toward the open slabs with the bodies laid bare upon them, ignoring the warnings. The first man stopped at the slabs and looked back at the coroner.

"You just let the bodies lay out like this?" the man called John asked. "What kind of professional are you?"

"Listen, Mr. Kelly." the coroner said in a tense voice, obviously loosing his patience.

"Detective Kelly." John corrected him with a stern glare.

"You're not a detective anymore, John." the coroner reminded. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave or you'll be escorted from the building by your former colleagues." John stepped back from the bodies and directed an icy glare toward the coroner before pulling a flash from his jacket and taking a long drink.

"That's alright Brandon." the half drunk former detective said. "I've seen all I needed to see." With another sip from the flask, John walked around the now pissed off coroner and made his way out of the brightly lit morgue. Once he was gone from the room, the coroner walked over to the exposed bodies with confusion written all over his face, as he remembered having stored the bodies properly before he left for lunch. Sighing, he recovered the bodies before pushing them back into their slots, closing the doors behind them.

Upstairs, John stumbled through the halls in a daze, taking in what he had just seen on the corpses. As he wandered toward the exit, a young blond man in designer dark jeans, black leather boots, a black shirt melded to his toned torso, and his trademark black leather jacket, stepped out of the bathroom and bumped into the drunk.

"Watch where you're going." John growled at the kid, who after steadying the man, let his hands drop. "Just so you know, I could have you arrested for assault on a police officer." All his pent up aggression spilling out now.

"And just so you know, the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem." Alec shot back before moving around the ex-detective and down the steps into the lobby, the exit his destination. John growled under his breath and continued toward the exit in the back, where the parking lot lay just beyond.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael pulled into the driveway of the Mansion, already seeing that it was full of other cars, some were even parked on the lawn. He parked from behind Sam's Jeep and killed the engine before he hoped out and headed for the front door. It opened before he could ring the doorbell, and there stood Alyce, grinning at him.

"Hey, sugar." she said, slapping him on the ass as he walked through the door.

"Hi, Alyce." Mike said with a grin, moving into the hallway.

"Everyone's in the library already. You're the last to arrive." Alyce told him, closing the door and following him slightly down the hall before turning toward the kitchens.

"Thanks Alyce," the red head called after her before moving further into the mansion, going on auto pilot toward the library. The closer he got, the more voices he heard. He finally reached the doorway and poked his head in to see the entire pack scattered around the room.

"Michael." Jonas, the alpha of the pack and his best friend's dad said, motioning for the giant teen to join them. The red head nodded in greeting to his alpha, his head bowed, before moving over to stand by his friends. "Now that everyone's here, we should get started. By now, I'm sure that you've all heard about the bodies found up on Old State Drive. I've talked with the sheriff and Officer Ryans here," he waved a hand at one of the pack members still dressed in his policeman uniform. "And I've examined the bodies myself." He sighed tiredly. "All signs point to a vampire attack." The room erupted into shouts and frenzied conversations. Jonas continued, talking over his pack mates. "Two of them, possibly more."

"Do we know if the attacks were random?" asked a dark haired young werewolf named Louis who went to the college. "Or were they targeted on purpose?"

"At this point we don't know." Jonas replied, his voice weary. "We're hoping this is just a pair of blood suckers passing through on their way to a bigger city."

"Are we just gonna let them get away with this?" asked Zane, a nineteen year old who had only triggered his curse a few months ago. "We should go after them." He looked around for support.

"No." Jonas replied simply. When Zane opened his mouth to retort the older man quickly plowed on. "The full moon was less than a week ago. They'd rip us apart and I'm not risking it. Unless they make a deliberate move against us, we'll just let them pass through and be on their way."

"And what if they decide to stick around?" Michael asked from his corner of the library.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jonas clarified. "But for now I just want you all to be aware of what might be out there and to try and live your lives as normally as possible." With that, Jonas got up from the leather arm chair he was seated in and moved to talk to a gray haired werewolf named Ian. Slowly, as some were trying to overhear the conversation between their alpha and the pack shaman, the pack of werewolves dispersed. Michael and his friends just left the library and headed for one of the many staircases around the mansion and headed up to Jimmy's room.

"Your dad looks really stressed out." Michael observed as they entered the large bedroom, Jericho flinging himself onto the king-sized bed with a groan. Angela went to sit on the seat under the window and Sam went to sit before the X-Box.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we haven't had a vampire attack around here in years." Jimmy stated. "It's bound to stress him out. So lets just do what he said and go on with our lives."

"Let's start with Mikey's lame attempt to ask out the new girl." Sam said, flicking the controls effortlessly and not looking away from the screen.

"Anastasia?" Angela asked from the window, her interest piqued.

"He invited her to the party on Saturday." Jericho added. "But I think he just chickened out at the last second from asking her to be his date."

"So, about that English paper we have already." Michael interrupted, his face reddening in an attempt to match his hair, causing the other four to burst into laughter.

"Dude, that was a pathetic attempt at a subject change." Jimmy said once he stopped laughing, clapping his much taller friend on the shoulder.

**-o~O~o-**

Anastasia sat in the little chair before her vanity, removing her ear rings and laying them down before picking up an elaborate antique brush and running it through the dark furred silk of her hair, taking out the knots. As she sat there, repeating the soothing motions of brushing her luxurious hair, a blur flashed over her reflection's shoulder. She paused in the brushing to look closer at her mirror. Another barely noticeable blur. Placing the brush down, she quickly stood up and turned toward the partially open bedroom door. As she moved toward the door, the sound of a bottle falling from her vanity to shatter on the floor stopped her. Frowning, she turned around when another 'whoosh' happens and the shower curtains in her bathroom flows outward, attracting the Russian vampire's attention. Turning toward the bathroom, her movements become almost unnatural, as if she were moving in different directions simultaneously. Two steps later the door to her room slammed shut as if by a strong breeze.

Utilizing her vampire speed, the door was wrenched open and she was down the hall in a split second, veins undulating beneath nearly translucent skin, eyes willed with blood, and fangs bared. She leaned over the banister and looked down into the foyer of the house, where one of the downstairs tenants was walking toward the front door. He apparently sensed someone was watching him because he paused by the door and turned to look back, seeing Anastasia leaning over the banister, her face once again smooth and perfect.

"Oh hey, did your friend find your room okay?" he asked her, smiling slightly. Her moonlight colored gaze immediately tracking to the small amount of blood staining his shirt collar. "I told him which room was yours." Frowning, Anastasia looked back down the hall to her room before she looked back to see her neighbor was no longer there and the front door hanging wide open.

Quick as a flash she was standing in the open doorway, staring out into the night, looking for any sign of the young man that was her neighbor. With a deep set frown, she closed the front door and flew back up to her rooms, a message waiting for her. Her upper lip curled back in a grimace as she approached the mirror where their was a single word written in blood.

"Cemetery."

**-o~O~o-**

Dress replaced with hip hugging and dark designer jeans that were tucked into name brand leather boots, Anastasia blended easily into the night. Except for her bright scarlet blouse, which was partially hidden by a World War II style leather bomber jacket. Her long dark hair floated behind her almost ethereally as she walked toward the gate of the cemetery. Looking at the heavy iron lock, she reached out and simply ripped it and the chains it held from the gates, kicking gently at the gates and causing them to swing open with an ominous groan. Tossing the useless chains and lock aside with a clatter, she entered the cemetery with a self assured strut. As she wove her way in and out of the tombstones, both smooth and new as well as ancient and crumbling, the scent of fresh blood wafted toward her upon the breeze. Using her heightened sense of smell, she tracked the scent to its source, which was the body of her downstairs neighbor from the Bed and Breakfast-slash-Boarding House.

She didn't rush forward to try and save him, or check if he was okay, because her preternatural senses already told her he was beyond her or anybody's help. Just as she was getting ready to turn and leave, the young man who has been watching her that afternoon stepped out from an elaborate headstone of a marble angel.

"Hello Anastasia." the young man greeted politely, his hands in the pockets of his stolen jacket.

"Caleb." she said stiffly in response, her gaze like steel. "How'd you find me?"

"We're family." he responded with a smirk, stepping around the body like it was nothing. "We've always known where you are." Once around the body, he moved in a slow circle through the tombstones, with Anastasia moving as well, keeping an equal amount of space between them.

"We?"

"Me and the others." said Caleb. "Kostya sent us to find you. He wants the whole Family with him for what's coming."

"And what's coming?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"Our world is changing." Caleb smirked. "The Original Family is at war with themselves and all of the Ancients have all but disappeared. The vampire community needs new leadership. Our sire hopes to fill that spot."

"What does he need me for?" she asked, though she already knew the answer, her sea foam blue eyes scanning her surroundings for an exit.

"Your ability of course. We each have a power that he can use for this conquest. But yours will make this coup that much easier."

"Count me out." Anastasia shot back. "I'm emancipated from this family."

"Oh, Anika." Caleb chuckled. "Do you honestly think that you get a say in the matter?" He gave a boyish, lopsided grin, while his handsome features slid into their more demonic countenance. In that moment, Anastasia turned and flew toward her exit, her movements so fast they were a blur to even Caleb. She barely managed a dozen feet before she was tackled bodily from the side and held against the cold earth by a pale hand. Anastasia snarled up at her attacker, whose long white blond hair tickled the sides of her face.

"Chase." Anastasia snarled.

"Hello, Anika." the female called Chase smiled cheerfully, her pixie-like face smiling in a look of practiced innocence, the expression that more disturbing because of her openly vampiric features. With a sound that was barely human coming from her throat, Anastasia reversed their positions easily, pinning the blond to the turf with one hand easily.

"I'm older than you Chase." she growled at her attacker. "And I'm from one of the Original bloodlines." In retaliation, the one called Chase reached up and tangled her hand in the brunette's hair and yanked. The two rolled around struggling for dominance, with Anastasia retaining the upper hand, when Caleb's hand found purchase in her jacket. Grasping the worn leather, he hoisted her off his companion before effortlessly tossing her aside. She flew through the air before smacking into a headstone, which broke into pieces upon impact. Caleb easily hoisted Chase to her feet by her hand before stepping forward to gaze at his 'sister' with a stern expression on his youthful face.

"Yes, but I'm over twice your age, Anastasia." His voice was like stone. "And that makes me stronger."

"It was the two of you that murdered that couple the other night." It wasn't even a question, just a statement. Anastasia rose to her feet steadily and brushed herself off while staring at the two vampires.

"Of course," Chase replied cheekily, her accent British. "We were feeling a bit peckish after tracking you to this arm pit of civilization."

"Oh, well that's a relief." the familiar, deep and resonant voice of Alec said from the darkness. The witch in question stepped out from under a weeping willow, the shadows melting off of his black clad body like water. "Because I came out here to kill you, but I had absolutely nothing to explain your sudden absence from school." He flashed a perfect white smile at Anastasia before looking from his classmate to the two out-of-town vampires. "You two on the other hand…" When he didn't' finish the sentence, Chase looked to Caleb, who merely shrugged with an amused smile. The blond vampire turned back toward the witch, her 'game face' on before she launched herself out him. She didn't get more than three steps. Alec breathed Power into the air, the edges of it brushing Anastasia (who shivered.) The Power hit the assaulting vampire who suddenly found it hard to breath… or move, her body seizing up while she choked for the oxygen she didn't really need. With several choking coughs, she clutched at her throat as she collapsed to her knees before the witch.

Trademark smirk still on his lips, Alec's dusky blue eyes snapped up to look at the oldest vampire in the cemetery. "Care to take a crack at it?" he asked tauntingly. Caleb's upper lip pulled back in a snarl as he crouched down by Chase, hand on her shoulder.

"You witches and your arrogance." Was all he said before he tightened his grip on Chase and flew from the cemetery in a barely recognizable blur. There was a second of silence where both of them stared into the blackness where the two vamps had vanished before Anastasia spoke up.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said, glancing over at him as he turned to look at her, one perfectly arched brown raised in question. "They'll be back, and probably with the rest of the Family." The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"The Family?" he asked with barely concealed amusement.

'It's what they call themselves." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well don't worry." Alec said smugly. "I think I can handle them."

"I highly doubt it. Caleb and Chase are two of the younger members. Their leader is almost eight hundred years old."

"Oh, I'll be okay. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He turned to leave. "You're the one who should be worried. I might not be there to save your ass the next time." And with those words, the blond melted into the shadows and vanished, leaving the Russian vampire standing there with the body of her neighbor just laying on the ground.

"Don't worry!" she shouted into the night. "I'll take care of the body." she sighed and reached down to grasp the dead man's ankles. "Typical."

**-o~O~o-**

"I hate witches!" Chase screeched as she burst through the front door of their 'borrowed' mansion. "Fuckin' hate them!"

"Calm down, Chase." Caleb said calmly as he followed her into the mansion at a much more leisurely pace. "It's your own fault for rushing in blindly." A growl that sounded more like an enraged tiger than a human tore its way out of Chase's throat as she turned on the older vampire and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Don't mock me!" she snarled, only getting a chuckle in response. She tightened her grip with no effect, except a hardening of his facial features. In the blink of an eye their positions were reversed, with Caleb holding Chase to the wall by her throat, both of her smaller hands above her head in his stronger grasp, and her legs pinned by his larger frame. He leaned his head in close to hers, their lips a mere inch apart.

"Never forget." he whispered, his words caressing her lips. "I made you, little girl." He smirked while her eyelids fluttered at the sensuality of his acts. "My blood runs in your veins. You could never hope to overpower me." His breath ghosted over her face.

"Did you two want some privacy?" a taunting voice spoke from the hallway at the end of the room. "Or did you two just want to fornicate right there?" Caleb sighed noisily and let his head drop, his forehead resting against Chase's.

"Icarus." Caleb said, annoyance in his voice. "When did you arrive?"

"Tonight." the vampire called Icarus said, leaning with his arms crossed against the doorframe. "Konstantin sent us to make sure everything was ready for his arrival." He was tall and heavily muscled in a way that nature does not do. His great chest was bared as he wore nothing but dark slacks and a vest that hung open. His head was bald and gleaming in the low light, decorated with tribal tattoos that traveled from his scalp, down his neck and across his impressive shoulders.

"How many of the Family are here?" Caleb asked as he stepped away from Chase, who was still slumped against the wall, her eyes hooded.

"Enough." Icarus responded, still smirking. "Those that aren't already here are on their way."

"All of us?"

"Kostya wants us all here for this" was the rumbled response, the taller vampire's smirk growing wider. "Our Father apparently didn't want anything left to chance." A casual shrug. "Especially in your ha-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Caleb's smaller hand wrapped around the giant's throat and bend him backwards so far that his upper body was parallel to the floor.

"I have three hundred years on you, boy." Caleb said acidly in a soft whisper. "Don't test my patience." He released the larger man violently, letting his muscled frame crash to the expensive carpet while he calmly stepped over the vampire and deeper into their borrowed mansion.

**-o~O~o-**

Michael listened to the music that played softly in the cab of his truck as he drove through the night, on his way home from the Whittemore mansion. As he drove along the more deserted roads, he saw a figure walking along the shoulder in the flash of his headlights. Frowning, he slowed down and moved closer to the person, now seen to be a young woman who apparently was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't even notice him pulling up along side of her. Looking out the passenger window, he saw with surprise that it was Anastasia. Pushing the button on his door, he rolled down the window to see her muttering angrily to herself.

"Anastasia!" he shouted, getting her attention. She looked over at him, a slightly angry look on her face until she recognized him, then it blossomed into a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Michael." she said, looking in his passenger window. "Didn't see you there. Lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"That's alright." Mike said with a smile of his own. "Do you need a lift?"

"Sure, if its not too much trouble." she replied.

"Not at all." he unlocked the door. "Hop on in." Anastasia opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat, the door pulled close behind her. "Where to? He put his foot on the gas and the car went faster.

"Hart's Bed and Breakfast." she responded. He nodded before turning down the roads that would get him to his destination.

"So, what were you doing out here all by yourself?" Michael asked, glancing over at her.

"Went out for a walk." was her answer. "Kinda lost track of time." They continued on their way to Anastasia's "home", making small conversation until they pulled to a stop before the Bed & Breakfast.

"Thanks for the ride." Anastasia said as she popped open the door.

"It was no problem." he replied with a sweet smile. "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"And then on Saturday." she reminded him, smiling as she closed the door. Walking backward, she approached the old house until she reached the stairs, at which point she turned around and climbed the steps before entering the house. All the while, Michael idled on the curb, playing the gentleman and waiting until she was inside before he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>press \ here**


End file.
